the_western_heightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Mason
|status = |from = Paris, France|hair = Brown|eyes = Light blue|height = 5' 7"|weight = 127 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (Fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Former boyfriend (Disappeared) Kimberley Mason - Sister (Deceased) Unknown - Girlfriend (Currently) |image1 =540full-holly-earl.jpg }}"I always tried not to let you down, wanted to give you my affection unconditionally. The truth is you lied to me. However that taught me to see what's real. You taught me that the world isn't all good. But I'll forever see some semblance of a tragedy within you, a man who wanted my love, despite all those he was willing to hurt." '' — Amy's to Nick 'Aimée "Amy" Danielle Mason' (born September 2nd, 1990) is the main character of Incorruptible Heart. ''She is a French former fashion model and current peaceworker who was the partner of Nicholas Rodriguez until his disappearance. Overview Amy is described to be a very ebullient person. However, her sensitivity is shown to be extreme at times. Friends, such as Sam, describe a woman who's either beaming with dreamy happiness or struck with upending sadness. In the past she would support those around without question, never considering consequence. Former boyfriend Nicholas showed her how to face the truth. Early life Amy was born in Paris, France to Martin and Nora Mason, an entrepreneur and a police officer. At age 11, she moved with her family across the world to California. This was due in part to Martin's work. They left in early September and moved into their new American home where Amy was eventually enrolled in 6th grade at a local school, resulting in the inevitable meeting of Samantha and Nikki. However, with being unable to speak English properly, it was almost impossible to form connections with others. The shy girl with glasses then dedicated herself to learning the language, only to do so persistently, therefor becoming communicable. High School Upon entering high school, she started out meager, unknown to many. However overtime her unrelenting optimism drew others in. Personal Life Upon her sister Kimberley leaving for college, Aimée tended to her plants and wrote her closest older sibling back. She sighted feelings of loneliness all the while pondering the many problematics of being left with the rest of their fighting family. Meanwhile, the youngest, Rachel, left the house angry at their father Martin, fearful of her first day in seventh grade while having to wear an eyepatch due to an injury. Aimée followed her steadily, Martin treating the girl in an entirely opposite manner. The two eventually got into a small argument, Rachel displaying malign jealousy for Aimée's cheerful demeanor. However, as the day drew on, the children at school began to be drawn to Rachel. Unexpectedly, a robber searching for drugs broke in as Kim was in her house that night, shooting her. The family got the news the next evening, Aimée being sent into shock. The family mother, Nora, became confused on the day of the funeral when she noticed that her hair dye had been taken. Once their daughter refused to come out of her room, Martin took the door handle off. They were to discover that she had uprooted all the plants and dyed her hair black, explaining herself as unfeeling. They attended the ceremony to which Aimée broke down. Six years later. A downed “Amy,” met with her friends Sam and Nikki. They asked whether Rachel was coming this time. Told them she wasn’t with a record deal in LA. Samantha assured how tonight would be better than last night, hopefully they'd meet nice people. Later on, Nikki came back from dancing to find Amy somber at not finding someone to dance with. Samantha left for the bathroom while Nikki offered a “happy pill,” to which she took with hesitation, stating that it probably wouldn’t work. Coming back from the bathroom, Sam wondered if her one of her friends had left. Nikki pointed to the crowd. The Australian was stunned to see Amy jumping in the lights. She eventually became addicted to the pills, traveling with her friends to bars across Las Vegas. Amy visited a therapist, telling him about her addiction. The therapist suggested to stop taking the pills. Afterward she got a call from Samantha, asking about their meet up next week. Told her that she only wanted to go for one more night. Amy attended the party, but refused to take any drugs. There she caught eyes with a rich man sitting at another table. The unknown man offered to meet her at an esteemed hotel, and to dress nice. The next night a limo appeared at the door of her motel, subsequently driving her to the Bellagio while escorted by bodyguards to the mysterious man’s condo. There she found him waiting for her as he introduced himself as Nicholas Rodriguez, a powerful businessman who owned the Bellagio itself. Upon asking what all of this was for, Nick told Amy that he wanted to give her everything in exchange for affection. A week later. Amy had already moved into Nick’s penthouse in Los Angeles. He came in commanding her plants into the house before the two became deep in conversation, peeking their interest for one another in the afternoon sun. After asking if she had worn what he had asked, one of the plants was dropped. Nick became enraged, berating the man for his incompetence until Amy stepped in. She insisted that he apologize for being so harsh to which he did so, humbly. Both then left the penthouse as Nick promised to show her something amazing. Once at this mysterious place, he took her blindfold off to show a water fountain adorned with candles in an empty mall. She marveled at its beauty until thanking him. The two, now walking to the various shops, became more and more enthralled with one another. Once finding a white faux scarf, throwing it around her shoulders, he kissed her for the first time. They pushed out into the vacant lobby, removing articles of clothing until Amy’s lingerie had been exposed. She ran from him to the top of the parking garage, however the two stopped abruptly, agreeing to walk back to the car together in love. Nick then drove on the empty highway as Amy fell in and out of dreaming. Once back in the penthouse, they would have passionate sex in Nicholas’ bedroom. Afterward he donned her with pearls before she cried tears of joy as he promised to take her to her hometown in Paris. Sam tried to call while driving over to Amy’s apartment to find movers taking all of her plants out. She asked where they’re moving them, to which she was brashly turned away by a depressed alcoholic bodyguard whom she recognized, only increasing the worry about her friend once more. Meanwhile, she had agreed to meet Nikki at a local restaurant to have drinks. Sam was mostly concerned after not hearing from Amy for a few days. She told Nikki about the strange movers and bodyguard. Nikki informed her that the man was her soon to be brother-in law, a crazed wrestling fan named Thomas. They both agreed to find Thomas at the next event and question him. Once sitting on the street after being thrown out of a match, Thomas drank from a flask and was surprised to see Nikki sitting as well. They got into a violent argument, however, leading Sam to stun-gun him from behind, something Nikki hadn’t agreed on. Thomas, sobering up, woke tied down to a radiator with Sam and Nikki sitting on the couch in front of him. Quickly him and Sam began to oddly connect. However after the two questioned him, he revealed that he took a job, that the plants were being shipped to a certain address, and that there was an underground of cocaine distribution. Nikki revealed that he had to quit his job as a bodyguard immediately or face the law for “trespassing” in Sam’s house. Thomas became harshly offended, leading Sam to stun him again. Once in Paris, Amy resisted her friend’s calls as Nick allowed her to visit her childhood home. It is there that she woefully put Kim’s memory to rest. They then attended a high class party later that night, the adoration in Amy’s eyes quickly stunted when Nick got an alert on his phone. She was forcefully taken away by more bodyguards before Nick commanded them to unhand her. She was then led into the back of a limousine, not knowing what just happened. They flew back to the US, Amy driven to the penthouse, gasping at what she’d found. Sam and Nikki had broken in and were being locked in the house. Nick was only harsh until finding out that Amy really knew the two women. They attempted to convince her that she had to leave, however she demanded they answer why, but both refused to tell out of fear for their own safety. Sam became irritated when asking why she kept this from them. Amy misinterpreted the irritation as jealousy, stating that she found true love. Sam, tearful, told her that true love was right in front of her before leaving. After the argument, Amy began lavishing herself in glamour more and more, her modeling career taking off as she fell deeper into material obsession with Nicholas. Upon Nicholas fleeing, Amy realized that cocaine was exactly what Nick was producing and was what the robber was getting money for the night Kim was murdered. After relishing in all of many gifts, by-products of drug money, she felt immense guilt for unwittingly relinquishing herself through other’s pain. Nick was then unceremoniously assassinated on the street. Grief and guilt stricken, she called Sam before climbing to the top of their condo building, readying a jump. Samantha and Nikki then drove over to the building, investigating the scene. They found their friend as Amy revealed her feelings to them. She professed undying love and forgiveness for Nick’s actions, however not of one’s self. Sam eventually convinced her to find the strength to forgive her own soul, to use her heart to help others, and to put Kim’s memory to rest. Career TBA Relationships The revelation with Nick's sudden vanishing pushed Amy to the limit. His actions convinced her to find inner strength. Rachel Bruckheimer The twins have been with one another for as long as they can remember. Amy has always stuck by Rachel, even she couldn't, or wouldn't, understand. Nora Mason Martin Mason Amy looked up to her father dearly. She did and still does see him as crestfallen, misunderstood, and heroically beautiful. Samantha Scott Sam has been Amy's most dedicated friend for years. Their friendship extends beyond the latter as it has since evolved into befitting a second sisterhood. Nikki McAdams Nikki has always been Amy's tertiary, either enamoring or besetting her. The two go back years but their friendship has always fluctuated. Despite this, they care for one another as genuine sisters. One example includes whereupon Nikki's suicide attempt, Amy was exceptionally hurt. Steven Bruckheimer Despite being a brother in-law, Amy has never had a formal relationship with Steve.}} Trivia *She has an Angora cat named Carême. He keeps the locals of her residence company, allowing his owner to travel the world. *Royalties from modeling allow Amy to visit famished nations and help the poor. *In a conversation, it was once stated that she frequented hard alcohol in the party scene. *Her name means "beloved." *It is believed she has Savant syndrome, which allows for multiple talents despite an emotional disposition. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters